Fire In Her Veins
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: When King Robert arranges for Daenerys to be killed, Ned does the unthinkable. "You know what will happen if I get caught?" Ned nodded. "We may both lose our heads." Being Rewritten
1. Meeting The Dragon

**_Summary:_** When King Robert arranges for Daenerys to be killed, Ned does the unthinkable. "You know what will happen if I get caught?" Ned nodded. "We may both lose our heads."

 ** _So, I know it's a crap summary, but if any of you have any ideas for a better one, I am all ears because explaining your entire idea for a story in less than 400 characters is hard._**

 ** _So! My OC for this GoT story is Senara Baratheon and I hope you all like her. I've had this story floating around in my head for a couple of weeks now and I think it's time to write it all down. I know I have several unfinished stories and one on an indefinite hiatus, but I will get them finished. Don't you guys worry._**

 ** _Please PM or review me if I get something wrong and I'll either fix it or address it in the next chapter._**

 ** _I do not own Game of Thrones, any of its characters or sets. I simply own the idea of Senara Baratheon._**

* * *

Senara waved as the boat she occupied was pushed away from the large rocks that edged around the Red Keep. Her young sister, Myrcella, waved back eagerly, but Senara's youngest brother, Tommen, barely managed to raise his hand in goodbye. He turned away from the sight of his sister leaving and buried his face into his mothers skirts. Senara was glad he was, at least, showing any emotion. Her eldest younger brother, Joffrey, just looked disinterested and bored from where he stood between their mother and father.

Senara's eyes found those of her Godfathers; Ned Stark, who stood with his two daughters, Arya and Sansa. Neither of the two were particularly happy that she was leaving; Senara was one of the few people in the South whom Arya considered a friend and Sansa had hoped to learn a lot from the princess Baratheon as she was to one day become one herself. Neither girls knew that their father was the reason Senara was going over seas.

 _"You do realize what you're asking of me."_

 _Ned nodded solemnly. "I would not ask this of you if I didn't think you capable."_

 _It had not been the conversation that Senara had been expecting when her Godfather had entered her chambers. She was expecting him to ask how her archery lessons were going or what new things she had learned from the books newly delivered to the Red Keep's library, but she could feel something off about him. She had gone North many times as a child and, to her fathers delight, found the Starks of Winterfell to be her second family. Her mother had not been as gleeful at the thought of her little stag being surrounded by wolves._

 _"What of Robb?" Senara asked, remembering her beloved. "How will he feel when you tell him his betrothed is going across the Narrow Sea? Never to return?" Ned tried to ignore the pang of regret in his heart when he thought of his son. He knew exactly how Robb would react, but there were bigger things at stake than one future marriage._

 _"He will understand." Ned said as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear going down her cheek. He went to drop his hand, but Senara used her own to keep his against her cheek. "He will not like it, but he will understand."_

 _"Why me?" She asked. "Do you not trust your own men enough to give them a task that you would trust to a defenseless princess?"_

 _"Serana..." Ned shook his head. "There are a lot of words that describe you, but defenseless would never be one of them. No," He removed his hand from her face and held hers. "I trust every man that I have brought from Winterfell, some more than others, but I need them all here to protect Sansa and Arya if something were ever to go wrong."_

 _"There is one thing I don't understand." She confessed. "Why are you so concerned about what happens? And to her of all people."_

 _Ned sighed. "That, Princess, is something you'll soon understand once you meet her." Senara stared at her Godfather, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. She was good at that; reading people. Better than her Uncle Tyrion or even Varys in her own opinion, but Ned's head was a mess, stewing in his own conflicted emotions; his loyalty to Robert fighting against his own moral code, his own happiness of his Goddaughter and son being married being pitted against the need he had to protect Daenerys Targaryen, an innocent girl who was threat to no one at the moment._

 _"You know what what will happen if I am caught?"_

 _Ned nodded. "We may both lose our heads."_

Looking away from her godfather, Senara's eyes found the light green eyes that her mother possessed. She couldn't help but feel guilt when she saw the smile on Cersei's face, but why wouldn't she be smiling? She had no idea her daughter was going where she was.

 _"Would you like to inform me as to why I was informed of your sudden departure from Lord Stark and not you?" Cersei questioned as she entered the open door of her daughters chambers. Senara looked to her handmaiden who was packing her things and gave her an expectant look. The handmaiden immediately nodded before taking her leave._

 _"Mother," Senara began, knowing what lie was going to tell. "I've already made sure that father was okay with my leaving. I was only to be gone a week or two, so I didn't think you'd notice my disappearance until I returned."_

 _"And where exactly are you going?" Cersei demanded as she crossed her arms._

 _"Highgarden." Senara lied easily as she stepped to her mother. "My handmaiden, Meryah, she was raised by her grandmother who still resides there. She received a letter stating that her grandmother will most likely not last the week. I was going to take her to Highgarden so she wouldn't have to say her last goodbyes by raven." She took Cersei's hands. "And before you ask; no, I am not taking any guards because there is no need. The Tyrell's have always been a friend to the Baratheon's so I will be perfectly safe."_

 _Cersei looked like she swallowed a lemon. The last thing she wanted was her daughter going to Highgarden alone, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Senara took after Cersei in many ways. The most obvious; stubbornness. "You will write me as soon as you get to Highgarden." Senara nodded._

 _"Of course, Mother."_

Cersei was still under the impression that Senara was going to Highgarden and would be back before the next moon. She wouldn't be informed otherwise until she received the letter that would come in two weeks time, informing the royal family that Senara had never arrived Highgarden. A similar letter would be sent to Senara's betrothed, Robb Stark. She knew he would be devastated, but she refused to tell him the truth. The less he knew, the better.

As Senara's boat got further away and harder to see, many of the people who had come to see the princess off went back to their duties. Arya went off to find her dancing teacher while Sansa went to walk in the gardens with her handmaiden. Tommen and Myrcella went to play and Robert left the shore to, no doubt, drink until he passed out, but not Cersei. She stayed on the rocks, Jaime not too far away, watching her daughters boat as it disappeared over the horizon. That is where she stayed until the sun had set and Jaime decided it was time for them to go back inside the castle.

"She'll be back." Jaime reminded his sister as he escorted her inside.

"I know." Cersei replied quietly. "That doesn't make it easier."

* * *

 _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but sometimes the absence never ends_

* * *

It had been ten days since Senara Baratheon had seen her family.

She had tried not to think of them while she was gone, but it proved easier said than done.

As she rode on her horse, across the sands of the Dothraki Sea, Senara could not help but think of Tommen and how he was probably still hiding under her bed whenever it was time for his lessons. He, much like Senara, had plenty of trouble when it came to reading.

Myrcella, on the other had, loved to read, but not as much as she liked being read to. Even at the age of ten Myrcella still found her way into Senara's bedchambers with her choice of book. Senara hated that she could never say no when Myrcella looked up at her with those large blue eyes, but she simply suffered through her reading troubles if it meant bringing a smile to her sisters face.

Senara had no doubt that her sisters face was not smiling now in Westeros, in fact, she assumed that it was doing the exact opposite.

It had been over a week since her parents had seen her off for her journey to Highgarden meaning that they had already gotten Lady Olenna's raven and were mourning her 'death'.

By now the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms had been made aware of Senara's supposed death. She had overheard two travelers talk about Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn's journey to Kings Landing to attend her sea side vigil. Senara had met Prince Doran only once, but she had been too young to even remember the encounter. She did, however, know that Martell's and Lannister's being in the same room wasn't the best idea due to the enemy status of both houses. Senara found it oddly satisfying that she had been the reason a decades long feud had been set aside- even if it was to mourn her death.

"We're here." Senara's guide informed her as their horses slowly trotted to a stop on the path. In front of them stood two very large bronze statues of stallions flanking the way into Vaes Dothrak. The city, however, was still a good quarter mile away and would require another half hour of riding.

"I've only seen pictures of these." Senara said as she gazed up at the statues. "I've always wanted to come see them when I was a little girl, but my mother wouldn't let me."

Her guide simply grunted before turning and riding off, having done his job of getting the princess to the city. Of course he didn't know she was a princess, but his payment was large enough to keep him from asking questions when he learned her name.

Starting forward, Senara couldn't help but take the time to think about the reason she had traveled across the Narrow Sea; Daenerys Targaryen.

She was only a few months older than Senara herself, although she doubted that it would seem that way. Senara had always looked older than she was, much like Robb or his bastard brother Jon Snow- both who were younger than ten and seven and the Targaryens had always had youthful looks.

Senara didn't know why she had agreed to ride all the way to Vaes Dothrak for the girl when she had so much going on in her life; her mother was finally giving her more freedom to leave the Red Keep, her father had gifted Senara a bow realizing that she was serious about her lessons and she and Robb were to be married in the Godswood of Winterfell by her next name day. Just as her life was beginning she had ended it simply because her Godfather asked it of her. He asked her to leave her life to protect a girl neither he or Senara had ever met to save her father from himself. The decision whether or not to accept was hard, although Senara knew that she would end up going...but that didn't mean it's what she had wanted.

Vaes Dothrak was a large place made up large huts, clay buildings and a very large marketplace where people were shouting, advertising their products and goods.

After dismounting her horse, Senara had given her horse to a boy with several others for safe keeping and promised him a bit of money before making her way through the market place.  
Wearing the clothing she did, Senara stuck out like a sore thumb among the man and women with varying amount of skin shower, but no one spared her a second glance, although one or two of the merchants eyes lingered on the deer antler shaped necklace around her neck. Perhaps that hadn't been a wise clothing choice.

Finding Daenerys Targaryen wasn't the least bit hard.

With an apple she had taken from her own satchel bag, Senara tried to blend into the background of the market as she watched the comings and goings of the buyers and sellers. Using the small knife she had strapped to her inner thigh, she cut slice after slice of her apple until she found her target.

Her frizzed white hair was more than enough to identify her with, although her clothing was a bit surprising. While her Uncle Ned had told her that Daenerys had been marred to a Khal, seeing the Targaryen in their clothes covering her protruding belly and surrounded by a small group of Dothraki only made it real. Deciding it was best if she stayed back, Senara decided to observe before she approached.

* * *

"You will drink." Daenerys ordered as she gazed upon the wine seller.

Realizing he had no other choice, the merchant took the small cup from Jorah before raising it up to his own lip. His eyes flickering from Jorah to Daenerys to the cup again, he gulped before taking a breath. Raising the cup as if he were about to drink, the wine seller suddenly dropped it to the ground before grabbing the wine barrel and throwing it at Daenerys's Dothraki guards before making his escape.

Pushing past merchants and buyers alike, he honestly thought- just for a second- that he would escape the guards. It wasn't until an arrow lodged itself in his leg did he realize that the guards weren't the only people he was running from.

Falling down to the ground with a cry, the wine seller clutched his leg and rolled onto his back just as the Dothraki fighters caught up with him. Rakharo, Aggo and Rokarro were all confused by the sight of the arrow as it wasn't a weapon of the Dothraki. Who else would shoot the assassin they were chasing?

Their silent question was answered when a woman, only an inch or two shorter than Rakharo, with wavy dark brown hair that was pulled up by a band and light skin, approached with a bow in her hands. They were all still on guard as she got nearer, especially when Jorah caught up to them with the Khaleesi and her handmaidens trailing behind. Jorah took no notice of the woman and instead focused on the arrow in the wine sellers leg.

"Who did this?" He asked and Rakharo opened his mouth to answer, but the woman beat him to it.

"My name is Senara." She announced. "Senara Baratheon."

* * *

"King Robert still wants me dead." Daenerys said as she watched her would-be killer. He was still and quiet with the rope around his throat, waist and hands that tied him to the pole. When questioned, he had told them everything; King Robert Baratheon ordered Daenerys's death and a thousand gold dragons would go to the man or woman that did the deed. That only made Aggo hit him again.

"Yes." Jorah agreed. "But that doesn't explain the presence of her." He nodded across the room where Senara Baratheon sat tied to a chair with her eyes closed.  
She hadn't put up much resistant when Jorah ordered she be tied down, but he was still wary of her.

"I don't understand it either." Daenerys shook her head. "Her father wants me dead. Why would she save me?" Jorah looked down at Daenerys before looking to the princess.

"Let's find out."

Jorah made his way across the room with Daenerys following after him and stopped in front of the princess Baratheon. She didn't open her eyes, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Princess Senara." He spoke and she raised an eyebrow without opening her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you." She reminded him. "I'm here to protect Daenerys Targaryen."

"Why?" Daenerys asked and Senara finally opened her eyes. "Your father has called for my death since before I was born. Why would you want to protect me?"

"Because I was asked to." Senara answered. "By the Hand of the King; Eddard Stark."

"Why would he want you to protect me?" Daenerys questioned and Senara sighed.

"To save my father from himself." She said. "He doesn't want you dead because he knows that would be wrong. You're simply a girl whose only crime is having white hair and the Targaryen name." Daenerys bristled at that.

"I'm older than you." She responded. "Who are you to call me a girl?" Senara sighed once more.

"Look," She snapped and Daenerys was surprised at her change in tone. "I came here as a favor to you and Lord Stark. I faked my dead, left the man that I love and abandoned my family and friends so that I could come here and help you, but I'll gladly leave if that's what you wish. I have no problem returning home to the life I left behind for you. So you have three choices as of now; release me and let me go home or kill me because everyone already thinks I'm dead."

"And my third option?" Daenerys asked.

"Untie me and let me do what I came here to do."

Daenerys stared at the brunette for, what seemed like, centuries before she waved Rakharo over. Knowing the choice she had man, Jorah immediately began to object.

"Khaleesi-" But she held up her hand. Jorah closed his mouth and wondered exactly how much Eddard Stark told the princess of Daenerys's situation or, more importantly, if the Spider had revealed the identity of his 'bird' to Lord Stark who in turn would have revealed it to Senara.

"Release her." Daenerys ordered Rakharo who nodded and did as he was told. Only a moment later, the now cut rope fell from Senara's wrists and she stood.

"Thank the Seven." She breathed. "To be honest, I thought you were about to kill me."

Drogo finally returned with his Bloodriders and most of the khalasar behind him and Senara didn't try to hide her gawking. He was handsome...in a wild, savage way and, seeing him for the first time, he seemed even more intimidating than Ser Gregor Clegane.

When he entered, he seemed to only have eyes for his wife before he turned and approached the assassin strapped to the pole. Drogo held out his hand and a torch was passed to him causing- just about everyone- to tense, but at the last moment he stormed away and flung the torch into the large fire pit in the middle of the room before approaching Daenerys.

He took her by the face and spoke to her, but Senara had no idea what he was saying. She only knew a few words of Dothraki- courtesy of her Uncle Tyrion, but he seemed to be saying anything but those few words. He looked her over and Daenerys shook her head before he kissed her on it and then said something else. Daenerys answered back in perfect Dothraki and Senara actually understood a few words; they just happened to be her own name.

Drogo looked to her and it took everything she had for Senara not to flinch away. He said something to her, but, once again, she understood none of it.

"He says that he appreciates what you did for me." Daenerys translated, gaining a thankful look from the princess. "He says that you may choose any horse you'd like and it will be yours."

Daenerys, however, stopped translating when Drogo began yelling and stomping around the hut they were in. Whatever he was saying was getting his khalasar riled up and stunned Daenerys.

"What is he saying?" Senara pondered, looking to the violet eyed Khaleesi. She let out a breath before answering.

"He just promised to take the Seven Kingdoms for our son." She answered before looking to Senara. "Is that going to be a problem?" Senara gulped. Her fathers cousin's husband had just promised to take the Seven Kingdoms back and Senara was just supposed to stand there and protect Daenerys whilst it was happening. What the hell was she going to do? She made a promise to her Uncle Ned, but what of her family? What of sweet Tommen and beautiful Myrcella? What of her mother and uncles? What would happen to them.

"Ask me again later."


	2. Seeing The Witch

The next morning, Khal Drogo ordered his khalasar to ride out of Vaes Dothrak so everyone began packing up.

Senara had been gifted a horse; it was slightly larger than an average stallion, with short black hair, a matching silky mane and tail and two large eyes that were just as dark. She named him Naiam after the kitten she had gotten for Tommen on his sixth name day. Joffery had been unnecessarily jealous and the next time Senara laid eyes on the kitten- well...it wasn't something she could easily forget.

Shaking her head free of the terrible memory, Senara continued buttoning up the buttons on the top of her coat before approaching her horse. He watched her warily, but was more than happy to let Senara touch him once he saw the apple in her hand.

"You are a beauty." She sighed, running a gloved hand over his muzzle.

"Princess," A voice said from behind and Senara turned around to see one of Daenerys's guards approaching her. He, much like Naiam, seemed wary of her, but Senara doubted that he would be as easily swayed as the horse had been.

"Senara," She insisted, although she doubted he would listen. If Daenerys had ordered the khalasar to call her princess then there was no chance they'd call her anything else. "What can I do for you...?"

"Rakharo." He supplied in his thick Dothraki accent and she nodded. "Khaleesi, eh...look you."

"Well, this is going to be difficult." Senara sighed, realizing Rakharo knew very little of her Westerosi language. There was no way he would be able to tell her whatever he needed to.

"Rakharo." He and Senara both turned to see Jorah approaching them. He said something in Dothraki that Senara couldn't understand, but Rakharo nodded at him before leaving. Once he was gone, Jorah turned to the princess. "Rakharo doesn't know much Westerosi-"

"I noticed." Senara nodded. "I guess I'll have to adapt then. I always wanted to learn Dothraki, but my mother forbade it, saying I'd never any need of it." Jorah simply gave her a tense smile as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Rakharo came to give you a message from the Khaleesi." He explained and Senara's eyes narrowed at his bluntness. It wasn't hard to see that he didn't like her- or rather, didn't trust her. "She requests that you ride beside her during our journey to Lhazar."

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll join her momentarily." She turned back to her horse until she realized that Jorah hadn't moved since he relayed Daenerys's message. Turning back to him, Senara raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything else?"

Jorah's face stayed stoic, but she saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. "The Khaleesi does not like to be kept waiting." Now she knew what it was; Jorah Mormont didn't trust her- that much was apparent- but he hadn't known Senara long enough to not like her. Now she understood what his quarrel was with her.

"How long has it been?" She asked and Jorah raised an eyebrow in question. "Since you first realized you loved Daenerys Stormborn? Was it when she was married off to another man or when you first laid eyes on her? I have a feeling that you're a love a first sight type of man." Jorah didn't respond to Senara's observation, instead he simply gave her a hard look before turning around and continuing on his way.

* * *

"Can I ask you a something?"

The khalasar was on the move, Drogo and his Bloodriders were at the front leading everyone on their journey and Daenerys rode only a ten or so feet behind them with Senara at her side and Rakharo only two or so feet behind them. The wine merchant from the market staggered behind Daenerys's horse with his hands bound and tied to her saddle where he'd stay until he died.

Senara looked over to the white haired princess and nodded. "Of course."

"I know you have three siblings." Senara nodded.

"Mm-hm; two brothers and a sister. All younger than me."

"Will you tell me about them?"

Senara let out a breath as she tried to think of something to tell Daenerys. She was still a bit wary after the ordeal from the day before and Drogo's promise to take Westeros for his wife. Despite the fact that she knew her family were far from saints, they were still her family.

"Um, Tommen's the youngest." She began, deciding only to give basic details. "His tenth name day was a few weeks ago and he spent the entire month before begging our mother for a kitten." She smiled, but Daenerys noticed that it began to wane. "He's a sweet boy- very shy and gentle. It's hard for him to understand some things, but repetition helps. Myrcella's only a few years older than him. She's the most lively, adventurous and beautiful little girl you'd ever meet. If you asked her to, she could tell you the name of every book in the Red Keep library- I should know, she made me read them all to her."

"And your other brother?" Senara opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the right words; Joffery was her younger brother and she would always love him, but Senara had admitted to herself a long time ago that her brother was...unlike other people. Her mother and father were oblivious to the things that happened to Joffery; the animals that went missing and turned up dead and mutilated, the handmaidens who would walk in and our of Joffery's chambers with terrified looks on their faces- they were ignorant to it all, but Senara saw everything.

"Joffery is...he's a boy." Is all she could say. Daenerys wanted to push and ask more, but she knew that Senara would simply stop speaking; that's what Daenerys did whenever Viserys would purposefully annoy her as a young girl.

"And the man you mentioned before?" She inquired, trying to ignore the pained groans coming from the man trailing behind her horse. "Who was he?"

Senara couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she thought about him; her beloved. "Robb Stark." She answered. "The oldest true born son of Lord Eddard Stark."

"You love him." It wasn't a question, but the brunette nodded anyway.

"More than life itself." She admitted. "My father was always eager to unite the Baratheon and Stark families, so he sent me to Winterfell for the first time two days after my sixth name day. When we first met, Robb and I hated each other; he would throw mud on me when I walked outside or call me mean names until I cried. I completely loathed him."

Daenerys couldn't understand how Senara had gone from hating Robb Stark to loving him. Of course, her situation with Drogo was similar, but also very different; she had been forced into her marriage, but Senara had a choice. "What changed?"

"I went home three weeks after I arrived in Winterfell because I was so miserable." Senara continued. "But my father was persistent and sent me back when I was ten and two. Robb and I got on well enough that time considering he was older and not as childish, but it wasn't until four months later when I was going back home to Kings Landing that he kissed me- on the cheek of course. After that I refused to leave and sent a raven to my mother telling her that if she wanted me to come home she'd have to travel to Winterfell and drag me back." Daenerys couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. She didn't know why, but listening to Senara's stories about her childhood made her feel better about her current situation; they had both grown up a princesses- one more beloved and cared for than the other- but they both ended up in the same place at the end. "I stayed in Winterfell for two years before I went back to Kings Landing and I told my mother all about how I fell in love. That's when she told me that she had already arranged for me to marry Loras Tyrell in Highgarden." She shook her head with a grin. "As soon as she told me, I went to my father and demanded that he call off my betrothal to Loras and allow me to marry Robb Stark."

"I suppose that didn't go over well with your mother." Senara scoffed.

"She threatened to send me to Casterly Rock with my grandfather." She informed. "But my father had more power than her and he was on my side."

"So, why give it up?" Daenerys questioned. "You could have had a life with Robb Stark; married him, had his children...why give it up for me?"

"Because my godfather asked it of me." Senara replied immediately. "But...I suppose it may have to do with the fact that...you're innocent. You weren't even born when my father took the Iron Throne and you, much like everyone else, are just pawns in this never ending game. It's already cost my father the love of his life and I will not let it claim what little is left of his honor."

* * *

Two days of riding found the Senara and the khalasar in Lhazar. Drogo had ordered everyone to stop and set up camp a half mile outside of a city before taking most of his riders towards the aforementioned city.

Since she didn't have her own, Daenerys got Senara set up with a tent where she could keep her very few belongings which consisted of her leather satchel and a change of Dothraki styled clothing. It was nothing fancy, just a top that covered her breasts with a tight strip of tough brown fabric and then crossed her belly once to connect with another strip of brown fabric that covered the bottom of her torso. It came with an oddly cut skirt that was made of thick material that Senara couldn't name.

Opting to wear her trousers rather than the skirt, Senara shed her riding coat and top before putting on the leather shirt. It made handling the heat easier, but only slightly so. Grabbing her quiver of arrows and her bow, Senara left her tent in search of her charge.

She found the white haired girl near her own tent. She was arguing with Jorah while - Senara could only assume they acted as her handmaidens- Doreah, Jhiqi and Irri stood a few feet away as they pretended not to listen.

"I do not believe your decision is wise." Senara heard Jorah tell Daenerys quietly. "The Khal will call for you if he wishes you there."

Stepping over, Senara decided to inject herself into the conversation. Whether if it was to actually settle their quarrel or because she wanted to annoy Jorah, she'd never know. "Is there anything I can help with?" She questioned. Both turned to her and Jorah opened his mouth to, most likely, say something subtly rude, but got tongue tied at seeing her in the top Daenerys provided. Senara found that his love for the Khaleesi did nothing to stop him from looking at other women.

"I would like to go to the city." Daenerys informed Senara. "Jorah does not think it is a good idea. What would you suggest?" Not being able to resist irritating the man, Senara gave Daenerys a smile.

"No offence intended to Ser Jorah," She began. "But I do believe that you are the Khaleesi; without the Khal here, you are the highest authority. If you would like to go into the city, just command it and it will be done. I'll even escort you myself."

Jorah did not seem to appreciate Senara's statement, but Daenerys looked pensive. Senara was right, Daenerys was the Khaleesi and Jorah had no authority over her. While she did appreciate his counsel, she knew that she shouldn't be taking orders from him.

"Quite right." Daenerys looked to Jorah. "Have Rakharo and the others come and join us, along with anyone else who wishes to come." Jorah shot a hateful glare Senara's way, but did as he was ordered to.

Daenerys wanted to walk, so the small party- consisting of only Daenerys, Jorah, Senara and thirteen Dothraki- walked the half mile to the city. However, the sight was not one Daenerys had expected.

Screams filled the air, mingling with the smoke and the yell from the Dothraki as they pillaged the small village. As they walked through the gates- or rather, opening- Daenerys witnessed three different people being murdered or dragged while others tried to protect loved ones or their belongings.

"What did they do?" Daenerys wondered aloud. Rakharo said something in Dothraki and Senara recognized the Dothraki word for 'man', 'good' and a few other words including Khal Drogo's name, but not much else.

"I thought the Dothraki didn't believe in money?" Daenerys's pace slowed as she passed a pole where three young boys were bound and she wanted nothing more than to untie them, but she knew that she couldn't just free them. Senara stepped up, blocking her line of sight and ushered Daenerys to keep moving.

"Gold to hire ships, Princess." Jorah informed her. "Ships to sail to Westeros."

"Jorah, make them stop." Daenerys ordered, watching as the Dothraki warriors grabbed, hit and threw around the poor women they had corralled. Senara felt sick at the sight of all the dead and the smell of burning wood and flesh, but she tried not to show it. The last thing she needed was Jorah whispering in the Khaleesi's ear about how weak she was.

Jorah raised an eyebrow. "Khaleesi?"

"You heard me."

"These men have shed blood for their Khal, now they claim their reward." Jorah said before Rakharo chimed in. Senara, once again, had no idea what he said and moved to get a translation from one of Daenerys's handmaidens while Jorah stepped up to the Princess.

"Tell me what he said." She requested of the oldest looking girl. Senara couldn't remember, but she was sure her name was Doreah.

"He said that the riders do the lamb girl a great honor." She translated. "And that he would gladly cut out the girls tongue if her waiting upsets the Khaleesi." Senara sighed. That's the last thing Daenerys would want.

"Tell him to put his dagger away." Senara ordered, seeing that Rakharo had unsheathed it. "Then tell him that the Khaleesi does not wish to spill more innocent blood." Doreah relayed her message and Senara looked back to see that Jorah had yet to do what Daenerys had asked. She didn't know if an order from her was worth anything, but decided to test it. "The Khaleesi would also like for her guard to spare the women being harassed. She does not want to see anymore bloodshed or violence." Doreah translated and Rakharo gazed at her for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should be taking orders from her.

"Do as the princess commands." Daenerys snapped without looking away from the women. Then she repeated her order in Dothraki. That but the three riders in motion and, without hesitance, they marched over to the women with Jorah following after. Senara stepped up to Daenerys and crossed her arms.

"What do you plan to do with them?" She questioned. "The women."

"The Dothraki take slaves, do they not?" Daenerys said as Jorah approached them with the older woman that had been thrown around.

"What do you want done with them?" He questioned.

"Bring her to me." Daenerys commanded. "And those women there." She pointed.

"You cannot claim them all, Princess." Jorah warned.

"She just did." Senara reminded him.

Knowing that there would, most likely, be explaining to be done, Daenerys wasted no time with gathering her rescued women and leading them all to the Khal. One of the bloodriders, however, seemed to have beaten them there and was already complaining.

Whatever Daenerys said to her husband seemed to have convinced him to let her keep the women, but his rider did not appreciate that. Words were exchanged and the rider pulled his curved sword out on the Khal, challenging him. Senara couldn't do much with her bow and arrows in such a small and crowded space, so she settled to grabbing the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh.

Drogo was unaffected by the challenge, even pressing himself against the sword- injuring himself- before taking on the rider by himself with on weapons. The didn't stop the rider from getting his tongue pulled out through his throat.

Daenerys rushed over to the Khal to check his wounds and one of the women Daenerys had saved, stepped up- most likely to offer her aid but was slapped away before Daenerys let her speak.

"Thank you, silver lady." She thanked and Senara was a bit relieved to hear a language she understood fluently. She went get closer to Daenerys and the Khal but one of Drogo's bloodriders stopped her.

"Who are you?" Daenerys questioned.

"I am named Mirri Maz Duur." She claimed. "I was the Godswife of this temple." The bloodrider interrupted and Senara recognized the word he said.

" _Maegi_." He spat.

Witch.

Mirri paid no mind. "My mother was Godswife before me. She taught me how to make healing smokes and potions." Senara did not like the sound of this. "All men are of one flock, my people believe. The great Sheppard sent me to Earth to heal the-" But she was cut off with a hard smack to the face. While she was being chastised by the bloodrider, Senara went to Daenerys.

"I've learned many things from the books of the Red Keep." She told the violet eyed girl quietly as she knelt down to her level. "I've read about Godswives; they are vindictive and prone to trickery. Whatever magic or powers they think they possess is you to get revenge on those who've wronged them."

"I've done nothing to her." Daenerys reminded her quietly and Senara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Your husband just had his khalasar destroy her pillage and enslave it's people." She hissed back. "There is not a helpful bone in that woman's body that wants to heal Drogo. Do not trust her!"

"What else am I to do?" Daenerys questioned. "Clean his wound and hope for the best? He could die!"

"You do not know this woman!"

"I don't know you either!" Daenerys insisted. "I gave you a chance."

"I wasn't trying to kill you with false magic."

"Lamb or lion, his wound must be washed and sewn or it will fester." Mirri insisted. Senara stood and glared at the woman.

"Stop talking or I will cut your tongue from your head myself." She threatened. Mirri raised a hand in surrender and did as she was told. Turning back and kneeling next to her charge, Senara murmured, "I do not trust this woman. I trust what I know and I know that vengeful Godswives are dangerous."

Daenerys's eyes danced across Senara's face, searching for any traces of distrust or doubt on her face. Soon, she nodded before turning back to Mirri Maz Duur. "Thank you for your offer," She said and Mirri nodded. "But your help is not needed." As Mirri was pushed back with the other women, Daenerys turned back to Senara. "I'm trusting you."

Senara gave her a gentle smile. "I'll tend to his wound. Have Jorah take you back to camp so you can rest; I've been told pregnancies are tiring." Daenerys left, but not without one last long glance at Drogo and the offer of leaving one of her handmaidens as a helper.

It wasn't until Senara and Irri had cleaned the wound and Senara was sewing it shut that Drogo spoke. She looked to Irri.

"The Khal appreciates the lengths you have gone through to protect his Khaleesi." She said. "He has not seen suck loyalty since Jorah the Andal and asks how long you will stay in his khalasar."

Senara didn't hesitate to answer. "Indefinitely." She went back to sewing the wound, but

when she heard Irri say nothing, she turned to the woman. Irri had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Is something the matter?"

"I...I do not know this word." She confessed and Senara gave her an understanding smile.

"That's okay." She assured her. Khal Drogo wanted to know how long she would stay around, what would she say? "Tell him...I'll be remaining in his khalasar until Daenerys no longer needs me."


End file.
